


The Eyes In The Walls Are Closed

by doqeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, Lots of overthinking, M/M, Mentioned Kun - Freeform, Mild Blood, PWP, Reminiscing, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires, blood kink ??, excessive use of the words book and lover, in a library but a closed one, its a vampire pwp please take into mind theres blood, power bottom yuta, vampire taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqeom/pseuds/doqeom
Summary: Taeil solely believed he had been sculpted by God themselves, if such a person existed. The little scars on Yuta's cheeks from acne, the arch of his eyebrows, the rough curve of bones and warm skin that bled from his neck to his shoulders down his torso and curved at his waist - all of it was so inherently human.or: taeil and yuta at 2am in a library
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Eyes In The Walls Are Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1n/gifts).



> for bili, my baby happy birthday!!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, and i really hope i did your au justice 😖💖  
> i hope you have the best day bc you deserve the world 🥺
> 
> original title: I Felt So Connected (I Felt So High) from after by muna
> 
> this is the third pwp ive written and its more vampires.. i swear its just a coincidence

Loving a human made Taeil feel, in an odd way, alive again. Over time, the feeling had faded - after Kun, Taeil had hid himself away again, and had fallen back into his constant loop of resentment toward the world, and often himself.

But on nights like this, when Yuta would drag him somewhere they definitely weren't supposed to be, Taeil realised it was okay. To love, to be loved, to feel alive in the dark hours before dawn with a heart that could no longer beat the way others could.

Taeil quickly realised that Yuta's favourite place was a library on his campus, with its high ceilings and billions of pages smothered in stories. It was a part of the school that Taeil was familiar with, having had been a professor there long before Yuta's parents were even born.

"Tell me a story," he murmured one night, spread out on one of the tables students used for group study sessions. Taeil turned to see Yuta staring up at him, his hair fanned out around his head, his skin pale in the dark.

"A story about what?"

Yuta had shrugged slowly, his shoulders moving like an incoming tide. "About you. Anything, really. I want to hear your voice."

Taeil felt a small smile tug at his lips. Yuta was like this, always wanting to hear him. He hadn't had a lover like that before. The ones before had wanted to admire Taeil for all he was in his un-ageing beauty. Yuta, on the other hand, always whined that Taeil didn't talk nearly as much as he should. With all his knowledge and stories, he should sing his heart out to Yuta all the time.

So Taeil slid the book he was admiring back onto the shelf, shuffling over until he was pressed up next to Yuta, aligned at their shoulders and their hips and their ankles.

"Have you ever been to Venice?"

Yuta shook his head, eyes curious as they traced Taeil's profile.

"It's beautiful," he couldn't help the forlorn tone his voice took on, almost whispers that sounded booming in the otherwise empty building. "Gliding down those rivers feels surreal, Yuta."

Taeil felt Yuta hum against him, wiggling closer to fit his head under Taeil's chin. The hum was more of a purr, Taeil supposed, the happy gleeful sounds he would make when Taeil would say his name.

"When I was there, it was a lot different than it is now."

The library was dark, and Taeil kept his eyes on the high arches of the ceiling.

"Were you there with a lover?"

Taeil shook his head, Yuta's hair tickling his neck. "I was alone."

"Bet everyone wanted you, though."

Taeil kept his mouth shut, listening to the giggles Yuta let out. They bounced off the books and rang back in his ears and he melted into them.

"I remember one specific night - I went to see the opera. It was like something out of a fairytale. The decor, the performers -- the whole thing seemed beautiful to someone on the outside looking in. There was a woman there. The way she sang..." Taeil's head felt heavy, as though a weight of memories had been pressed onto his skull.

"She made my heart skip."

The library was silent, the sound of Yuta's quiet breaths the only thing disturbing this serene paradise.

"Can I make your heart skip?"

Taeil's eyelids were heavy.

"You have, before."

Yuta sat up, blinking his painted eyes at Taeil. He could make out the green specks in them despite the dark. "When?" he asked, leaning over Taeil, a hand on his chest.

"You make me feel alive, Yuta." Taeil could hardly hear his own voice, but he caught Yuta reading his lips.

The pounding of Yuta's heart was enough to ruin Taeil's hearing, and a little voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he would gladly let that happen if Yuta was the cause.

Yuta leaned down slowly, waiting for Taeil to show he was okay with this, and slotted his lips against his lover's.

The hand on Taeil's chest was hot, bleeding heat through his shirt onto his skin, and then Yuta had one leg over his waist, the heat from his thighs caging Taeil in and pushing warmth through his veins.

He nudged at Taeil's lips with his tongue, pushing against his teeth. Taeil's hands gripped Yuta's waist, fingers digging in lightly the way he knew Yuta liked.

The blonde pulled back, sitting up on Taeil's torso and stretching his body like a feline to pull his shirt off. Taeil's heart stuttered.

"Let's... Yuta, we should head home first."

Yuta grinned, all teeth and cherry lips. "No one will find us here. Just you and me and the books."

He traced a finger against Taeil's hipbones, unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up and attaching his lips to the blank canvas of his chest. The darkness around them was vast, hollow in the silence of the library. If they had been in Yuta's apartment, there would be pop or rock music playing in the background. If they were at Taeil's place, jazz would be lilting through the walls. But here it was just them. Just the sounds of Yuta's lips and his breathing and his blood rushing in Taeil's ears and the books.

The walls had eyes, but Taeil knew the presence of him being here and the love and attachment he had encasing Yuta's form was more than enough to make them look away.

He slipped a hand gently along Yuta's back, feeling the skin where he knew the dragon tattoo curving along his spine lay. He'd asked about it one night when Yuta had lay on his front, letting Taeil kneed the tension out of his muscles with the heels of his palms.

"It's a part of me," Yuta had responded with, leaving the conversation there. Taeil wouldn't pry if Yuta didn't feel comfortable. It was a part of him, and Taeil loved it just as much as every other. 

Yuta's lips reached Taeil's neck, lips kissing messily at the unblemished skin as he began to suck it between his teeth, aiming to leave a bruise. There was still blood in Taeil's veins, but it was old and tired and perhaps only had the strength to mark his skin for a few hours.

His hips rolled down, pushing against Taeil's crotch, and a shudder ran through his body. Yuta's teeth were cold when he smirked against Taeil's neck. Another roll, curving Yuta's spine beautifully under Taeil's calloused palms. 

His own back arched up against the oak table when Yuta kissed him again, this time with fire and spit and swollen lips; hips slotting against Taeil's through jeans and the soft fabric of his trousers in a slow rhythm. 

" _Taeil_ ," Yuta breathed against his lips, a hand rubbing against his rib cage. "You're so quiet."

Taeil's voice was caught in his throat under Yuta's hazy gaze. The elder may look like a fallen angel himself, and had for many hundreds of years, but there truly was something extraordinary about Yuta. Taeil solely believed he had been sculpted by God themselves, if such a person existed. The little scars on Yuta's cheeks from acne, the arch of his eyebrows, the rough curve of bones and warm skin that bled from his neck to his shoulders down his torso and curved at his waist - all of it was so inherently human. 

He pressed a hand to Yuta's chest, feeling the pumping of his heart beneath his cold fingertips, and the heavy rise and fall of his breathing. 

"Touch me more Yuta."

The angel above him grinned, peppering kisses over Taeil's cheeks before he slipped away, leaving the night air to seep back into Taeil's skin as he tugged his remaining clothes off.

Thin fingers danced along his thighs as Yuta climbed above him again, and the air in Taeil's lungs caught as the moonlight seeping in from the arched windows finally caught Yuta's face. The moon only glowed as such because it reflected the sun's rays, and Taeil thought that it reminded him of them.

Yuta glowed - like some holy effigy, made of coloured glass and delicate to the eyes. But he was fierce, and bold, and loved Taeil with so much force it tipped his world upside down. Taeil liked reflecting off of him, feeling warm around him, letting Yuta glow while he watched on from the side-lines.

He couldn't help but think about the day the question would come. It always did, eventually, and Taeil was never ready for it no matter how many times history repeated itself. He couldn't steal Yuta's rays from him, despite the ache in his heart that always lingered when he thought this way. Yuta deserved more than living the rest of his days on the cold side of the moon, watching his friends pass on. 

Taeil wouldn't take that from him. He would love Yuta with all the warmth he could muster for now, until eventually it would disperse. 

The glint in Yuta's eyes told him his lover knew he was overthinking again, and the emotion behind the next kiss he pressed against Taeil's lips said just as much. 

"Don't," he hummed, pressing his lips to Taeil's cheek. "Let me make your heart skip for now, yeah?"

Taeil was glad Yuta hadn't asked yet. 

Instead he wrapped one hand around Taeil's cock, adjusting the tightness of his grip as he stroked, making the blood in Taeil's body rush. 

"Let me..." Taeil murmured, sitting up to bury his head in Yuta's shoulder, sliding a hand down his back, but Yuta shook him off. 

"You don't have to - I prepped earlier."

Taeil could feel the air fizz as heat rushed to his head and blood to Yuta's cheeks. The shadow inside of him practically growled, Taeil's body shivering at the scent that filled the library up like the minutes before a storm. It had been too long since he'd let himself indulge, and Yuta smelled like heaven. 

His tongue brushed against Yuta's neck, his skin tasting of salt and peppermint, and Yuta nudged him on eagerly with a hum. 

"It's okay - just gimme a second first."

Taeil bit his own tongue in an effort to keep his mouth closed until Yuta was ready, but he could already feel himself beginning to sway with the warmth of Yuta's hand and his walls as he slid himself down onto Taeil with ease.

Yuta sighed happily, giving himself a few seconds before he gently pushed Taeil back against the table, lying over him. 

"I've missed you like this," he grinned, ever playful. 

Taeil opened his mouth but no words fell from his parted lips. Sounds of acknowledgement and borderline pleasure escaped him as Yuta began to rock himself back and forth. 

He leaned down so that Taeil's lips were lined up with his neck again. 

"Go on." His voice was quiet, but Taeil could hear the excitement laced underneath. 

His teeth grazed against Yuta's honey skin, and then they were piercing straight through, metal swirling around Taeil's mouth as Yuta stuttered, a loud moan escaping. 

Taeil gripped his lover's shoulder with one hand, the other reaching down to jerk Yuta off at an erratic pace. There was no rhythm to it all now - the speed that Yuta rocked himself onto Taeil's cock clashed with the hand Taeil was using to bring his lover to the edge, neither of which matched the gulps of blood Taeil was drinking in, a pleasure filled toxin seeping back into Yuta's veins to replace the liquid he'd lost.

They were alone after all, the voice in Taeil's head managed to supply in between the waves of pleasure. Just Yuta and Taeil and the books. They could be as loud as they liked, he thought, and so he bucked his hips up as he pulled his teeth back from Yuta's skin, lapping at the blood that pooled and spilled over with his tongue. 

Yuta loved this. He craved times like this, where Taeil let himself be human. He would let himself wreck Yuta, stimulating him way past his limit until his eyes would roll back and his legs would give out.

It made him feel human, beneath the moonlight and Taeil as he turned them over to finish getting himself off. Yuta's hands gripped his lover's hair, digging his heels into Taeil's back as he came, drawing those moans and whines and whispered comments from his lips that filled the silence of the library wonderfully.

The table was hard against his back, but he pulled Taeil down, wrapping his arms around him. It was going to be hell to clean up once Taeil pulled out, so Yuta wanted to enjoy this little moment of bliss despite the dull ache in his neck. 

Taeil was here, and he was smiling and he was kissing him, and Yuta wouldn't ask just yet because he knew Taeil wouldn't want him to. He would wait, and he would be human until being human was too much and he had enough to only ever need Taeil again and then he would ask. 

And it would be okay. 

Just him and his lover and the books.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please lmk !! or just come talk to me on cc or twitter 🥺
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kvncult?s=09)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chenjaem)


End file.
